


Songfic Goodbye

by uwukun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Do not repost, F/F, Gen, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukun/pseuds/uwukun
Summary: Major warning for depression, suicidal ideation, and implied debilitating injurySongfic based on Goodbye by CircusP  following Agent 8Chapter 2 is hurt/comfort Agent 8 x Agent 3





	1. goodbye

Agent 8 was alone again, laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. She knew she had been there all day, just staring. By the time she looked over at her alarm clock on the dresser the sun was already setting. She had only been there a few minutes, hadn’t she? When did the sky turn orange? She stared at the light filtering in through the blinds, the warm glow that painted her walls just made her feel worse. This world wasn’t her story. She was just a background character, a plot device to move forward.

She hadn’t even realized she started crying until a choked sob escaped her throat. Oh. She touched her face, the cold wetness barely even registering on her fingertips. The tears now, or ever, would never be enough to make sea, or a difference. If she died… How would she be found? Why wasn’t it back in the metro? No, she never would have been found. No one would have cared, no one would care now. Sure there were people in her life now, people who saved her, but they just acted in the moment didn’t they? That was all wasn’t it?  
She pushed herself out of bed, put clothes on, and grabbed her phone. She stared at the screen blankly before putting it in her pocket. No notifications, no one trying to reach her. Figures. No one really cared right? Sure she had her fifteen minutes of fame. The first octoling to make it to the surface. Well. Besides marina. But she didn’t deserve it, she didn’t ask for it. Sometimes she wished she never heard that damn song. That she was still brainwashed, maybe end up sanitized. It wouldn’t matter even if it happened now anyways, she would quickly be forgotten, she was sure of it.

She had been walking for a while now, and somehow found herself in the square. She didn’t want to be here, why was she here? She passed by inkopolis news, glancing at Pearl and Marina from the glass. They noticed her and gave her a wave. She quickly averted her eyes to try and pretend not to notice. She found herself walking deeper into the city, skyscrapers blocking out what little light was left hanging in the clouds, the lights pushing away the stars that started to appear in the twilight. She looked up at them all, at the people passing in and out of them, going on with their daily lives. She decided to turn, go back home, back to her apartment. When she was back in her complex the sun had long disappeared behind the horizon. She walked up the flights of stairs to her floor, but paused when she got there. She instead climbed higher, soon finding herself on the roof. When did she get here? She didn’t know, but she found herself looking over the edge.

She stared down, it wasn’t very high, maybe 5 stories, but it would be enough to cause some damage if she… Jumped. Why did that thought cross her mind? For some reason though, it didn’t worry here. She sat down, legs dangling over the edge. It would be so easy… So easy. Just push herself off. Maybe she would get lucky and snap her neck. She didn’t know when, but for a while now she had lost her hopes, her dreams. Her… Will to live. No, maybe that wasn’t it. Not entirely. She wanted to do it, to kill herself. But she lacked the courage, the will to try.

“Wake me up again when I have the guts to do it.” 

She didn’t even know who she was talking to. Herself maybe? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and heard into the light play. Her ringtone for 3. Why would she be calling this late? She pulled her phone out and stared at the screen, her hands trembling as she debated if she should answer it or not. If she wasn’t crying before she surely was now, what once was just cold stains on her skin were now hot wet blobs rolling down her cheeks, many of them hitting her phone. When did she lose hope? When did she stop dreaming? She wasn’t sure, but she knew she stopped. Everything stopped. She finally swiped to answer the call, moving to stand from the ledge when she lost her footing.

She could hear the muffled sound of 3 telling her something, what it was she wasn’t sure. A smile broke across her face and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It was like the world was in slow motion in that instant, everything focused on her right then and there. It felt like hours of falling, but she was sure it was only seconds.

“This is my goodbye, then.”


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I might write a chapter two when I first posted this but wasn't sure if I would or not. Surprise! Here it is! this chapter is short and sweet, enjoy!

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was the strong smell of disinfectant, it was almost enough to burn her nose. That mixed with the beeping of a heart monitor alerted her to the fact that she was in a hospital. She did her best to open her eyes, her surroundings blurred and way too bright to be comfortable, when she tried to groan no sound came out. Great. She went to move her arm only to find it weighed down. She carefully turned her head to find a sleeping 3 clinging to her arm. Oh.

Her mind flashed back to that night, the slip, the phone call. What was it that was said? 3 wanted something, what was it?

“I love you, don’t leave me.”

The rush of guilt hit her harder than anything in the underground could have. She didn’t jump, but knowing 3 thought she did was enough. And now here she was in a hospital room with a sleeping agent clinging to her desperately. How long had she been unconscious? How long had 3 stayed with her? Her body shook as she tried to keep herself from crying and she squeezed 3’s hand. She wanted so desperately to tell her how sorry she was, how much she loved her too. She started to cry, softly at first but soon tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“8? When did you wake up?”

Weight shifted beside her as agent 3 sat up, the blurry appearance of her face one of pain and concern. 8 tried desperately to say something, anything but just like before no noise passed her lips.

“Why are you crying?”

3’s voice cracked as she asked, a sniffle following after as she started to cry too. 8 carefully lifted a hand, resting it on 3’s cheek and wiping away tears with her thumb. She smiled, if for no other reason than to know how much 3 cared. They sat like that for several long seconds, just the sound of the heart monitor and their sniffling filling the room before 3 wrapped 8 in a tight embrace.

“I… I thought I lost you. I was so scared! You’ve been out for weeks! I… I love you. Please don’t scare me like that again.”

8 inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, then released it shakily as she wrapped her arms around 3, clinging back just as tightly. She nuzzled into the inklings neck and sighed. Again she wanted to return those words but instead just nodded, her smile widening ever so slightly. For the first time in a while she found herself at peace with herself and everything around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest I wrote the first part of this when I was in a dark place, so giving it a happy(ish) ending so much later is kinda therapeutic in a way. I'm officially done with this fic after I post this. the ending is kinda rushed I'm not gonna lie but I'm still proud of it I think.


End file.
